Trespassing
by Castiel-Moon
Summary: Where Keanna goes shopping in Muggle shopping centres and comes back with a CD Player and a CD, Adam Lambert's Trespassing nonetheless. come along as the gang discover that they can relate to some of the songs... OCFic. (does include Fred and George though). Linked to The Darkness Within, a fanfic wrote by me and Starowner. WARNING: SLASH. (Rated T cause I'm paranoid)
1. Trespassing

**A/N: All the characters mentioned belongs to me and Starowner (go check out her stories! They're epic, if you're into Digimon, Harry Potter and Wolf's Rain and stuff like that!), but the world of Harry Potter doesn't, sadly :'( Ah well.**

Keanna walked into the living room after being out of the massive house for over an hour, she had a broad grin on her face and as her friends looked up to see who had arrived they knew something was up, because Keanna always wore that grin when she had either figured something out or was up to something mischievous. She chuckled at the looks on their faces and took a CD player with speakers out of the bag she was carrying and then a still-wrapped-in-plastic CD case, containing a single CD.

"Look what I found while out shopping in a Muggle shopping centre!" She exclaimed, waving the CD player and CD in the air. "Can I put this on?"

"Um… sure?" Connor blinked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"On come on, it's just a CD… It looked interesting , so I bought it." Keanna mumbled as she set the CD player up and ripped off the plastic on the CD case.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Louis chuckled and got hit over the head for his trouble. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't make cat jokes in front of me!" Keanna hissed.

"Oh… Oops, sorry." Louis blushed; he had completely forgotten that Keanna was a cat animagous.

"Now… how do you work this?" Keanna frowned staring at the tiny screen on the CD player.

People sometimes forgot that Keanna was a pureblood and that she hardly knew how to work Muggle technology because she spent so much time wandering around the Muggle shopping centres and streets. She poked a few buttons and a gleeful look spread across her face when the CD player lit up, showing her that she at least had managed to turn the thing on.

"Well that's a start… now what's this open button?" She prodded it and a tray for the CD slid out. "I'm guessing that's where this thing goes." She muttered as she took the CD out of its case and set it into the tray. She then pressed the button again and the tray slid back into place.

Keanna almost jumped when the CD player immediately started playing music and she sat, crossed-legged on the floor to listen. Everyone else perked up to listen to the music as well.

'_Well I was walkin' for some time  
when I came across this sign  
Sayin' "who are you and where are you from?"  
We don't like when visitors come.'_

"This song's catchy." Akemi noted; she was already bobbing her head along to the tune.

"Yeah, I like it." Keanna grinned.

'_"No Trespassing" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read.  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!'_

Keanna snorted and shook her head, inwardly grinning like the maniac she was because she knew that could be taken the wrong way by some people, namely her and Akemi.

'_One day I was trippin' and that's when I could see  
That the ether I had tapped into could be reality  
It was great, that's when I climbed that optimistic vine  
Once I hit that mountain peak I began to lose my mind'_

Keanna couldn't help herself anymore and she stood back up and started dancing along to the song, looking completely weird because she could never really dance that well. Akemi got up and joined her and everyone else looked on amused.

'_I don't need no sympathy.  
I won't cry and whine.  
Life's my light and liberty  
And I shine when I wanna shine._

Make their faces crack  
there's no turnin' back.  
Let's GO!'

Keanna being her idiotic and clumsy self, managed to trip over thin air at this part and came crashing down to earth, she then sat up and acted as if nothing had happened, while bobbing her head along to the rest of the song.

"This song is epic." She smiled, looking around the room.

'_Well I was walkin for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin "who are you and where are you from? "  
We don't like when visitors come._

"No Trespassing" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read.  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!

Hey, ooh ohh

I ain't got BS in my bag  
That's the one thing you can believe  
My heart is gold, my body is glass  
Come on baby, can't you see?

I don't need no GPS  
To show me where to go  
But I can turn it to the north pole  
And show you what is cold'

Keanna grinned again and re-joined Akemi in the dancing mania that was the middle of the room. Niall looked like he wanted to join, but was stuck under Jayden, who was sitting on his lap.

'_I don't need no sympathy.  
I won't cry and whine.  
Life's my light and liberty  
And I shine when I wanna shine._

Make their faces crack (crack)  
There's no turnin back.  
Let's GO!

Well I was walkin for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin "who are you and where are you from? "  
We don't like when visitors come.

"No Trespassers" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read.  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!

Wait till ya get a load of me!  
I said wait till ya get a load of me!'

Akemi laughed at the crazy look on her friend's face while everyone else seemed to catch onto why Keanna was grinning like crazy and then rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

'_Ah __[x14]___

I ain't stayin' at home  
I got places to roll  
I ain't stayin' at home  
No no no

Hey hey hey  
Hey yeah yeah yeah!

I don't need no sympathy.  
I won't cry and whine.  
Life's my light and liberty  
And I shine when I wanna shine.

Heh heh  
Heh heh  
Heh heh  
Heh heh

Let's GO!

Well I was walkin for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin "who are you and where are you from? "  
We don't like when visitors come.

"No Trespassers" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read.  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!'

"That was such an awesome song!" Akemi said when the song ended and Keanna had pressed pause.

"Yep! I like this guy, whoever he is." Keanna nodded, agreeing.

"Should we listen to the next song then?" Niall asked and everyone seemed to nod.

**A/N: The song is called: Trespassing and it's by Adam Lambert, this whole fanfic will be them listening to his newest CD (Trespassing… funnily enough).**


	2. Cuckoo

A/N: (sorry this isn't in bold, the programme I use messes up a lot and the whole chapter would be in bold -.-) Well, here's the next chapter :'D Enjoy.

Keanna pressed play again and the second song began to play, she sat down and bobbed her head along to the introduction, while Akemi sat down beside her, grinning. They listened carefully as the lyrics started to play.

'Feels like I'm having a meltdown  
It feels like I'm losing control  
They tell me I'm a danger to myself  
Now the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!'

"Something tells me, this song is going to suit them two." Liam muttered, jabbing a finger at the two girls sitting crossed-legged on the floor right in front of the CD player.

"Oi!" Keanna mocked-glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

'Walk that walk  
Like you don't give a fuck  
You got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock, no I can't get enough'  
Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey'

"Oh really?" Akemi giggled and Keanna burst out laughing.

"Seriously now?" Liam groaned.

"Yes, Seriously…." Keanna stared at him, looking completely well… serious.

'I wanna lose my mind, like a maniacAnd cross the line, never looking backWe're on the loose, getting crazyAnd we've gone cuckooGonna party 'til they take us away'

Akemi and Keanna stood up and started jumping up and down to the music and giggling like school girls, which technically, they were. Louis rolled his eyes and turned to see an amused look on Connor's face.

'I'm swinging off of my hingesI'm cocked and I'm ready to goGo on and pack up your thingsesAnd the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!'

"Co-cocked…" Keanna giggled like a maniac and ran out of the room.

"Uh, where's she going?" Niall asked.

"To calm herself down before she loses it." Akemi managed to say before snorting and sitting back down.

'Walk that walk  
Like you don't give a fuck  
You got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock, no I can't get enough'  
Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey'

'I wanna lose my mind, like a maniacAnd cross the line, never looking backWe're on the loose, getting crazyAnd we've gone cuckooGonna party 'til they take us away'

'Lose my mind!  
I'm gonna lose my mind!  
Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
(Cuckoo)  
Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
Yeah!'

'I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind, lose my mind)  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind)  
Yeah, gonna party 'til they take us away'

Keanna waltzed back in, in time to pause the CD player and grin crazily around the room.

"Well, that was certainly interesting!" Keanna exclaimed and flopped back down beside Akemi. "Who's up for the next song?"

There was a flurry of 'okay' and 'fine' and Keanna pressed play again.


	3. Shady

A/N: Two chapters in one day….? That's not uncommon for me actually, so yeah, don't feel special xD Time for the creepy song!

The music that started playing made Keanna jump and she ran behind the seat that Fred was sitting in.

"DUDE! That's just…. No." Keanna muttered from behind the chair.

'Baby I'm on the hunt  
Baby I've got my target on you  
Trouble, that's what I want  
And I'm gonna do just what I have to  
Get your ass down to the front  
Go on and pull it out, I dare you  
Sorry I'm kinda drunk  
But did you just say your game was brand new?'

"Too creeeeeeppyyyy!" Keanna flailed and crawled back over to Akemi.

"It's catchy though." Jayden grinned.

"Of course, Jay would like it…" Keanna muttered.

'No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix  
That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks  
I'm up all nightI'm out of sight  
Don't turn on the light  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'

Jayden got up and dragged Niall up after him. Niall frowned and tried to sit back down, but Jayden insisted on him dancing with him. Keanna couldn't help but chuckle before going back to staring at the CD player with a creeped out look on her face.

'Come on and take me underground  
Deep under the streetCome on and take me, take me down  
The freaks like us can meet  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up  
Don't stop the beat''Come on and turn me, turn me on  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'

"I can't take anymore of this!" Keanna said and crawled out of the room, looking like a lost puppy.

"Bye Keanna! Scaredy cat." Akemi mumbled the last bit and smiled to herself.

'Ah! Ah!  
Gonna go and get me a shot  
Gonna knock it back forget all my blues  
Yeah that really hits the spot  
I'm feeling pretty fierce in my dancin' shoes (yeah)'

'No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix  
That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks  
I'm up all nightI'm out of sight  
Don't turn on the light  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'

"Is it over yet?" Keanna asked, coming back in.

"Nope." Niall replied, still trying to sit back down.

"Darnnit." Keanna sighed and left the room again.

'Come on and take me underground  
Deep under the street  
Come on and take me, take me down  
The freaks like us can meet  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up  
Don't stop the beat  
Come on and turn me, turn me on  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'

"Now?" Came a voice from the hall.

"NO!" Several people called back and Keanna went quiet again.

'I throw more shade than a cloudy day  
The brakes don't work  
I'm just a runaway train  
Somebody come and help me out  
All I wanna be is freeI'm just tryin' to get down  
Now I can't get upI'm shady lately'

'Come on and take me underground  
Deep under the street  
Come on and take me, take me down  
The freaks like us can meet  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up  
Don't stop the beat'

'Come on and turn me, turn me on  
Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'

'(Shady lately, that's how I play,They say maybe it's just a phase  
Shady lately, runaway train  
Blame the game, quit blaming the gays)'  
'Cause I'm feelin' so shady lately'

"Okay KeeKee, it's over." Fred called and Keanna came skidding back into the room and flopped down, pausing the CD.

"Creepy-ass stuff, that is." Keanna mumbled and looked around the room, it seemed she was the only one that was freaked out.

"You get freaked out by weird stuff, Kee." George raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." She said, going red. "Next song?"

"Sure." Chorused the rest of the room.


	4. Never Close Our Eyes

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! enjoy :)**

Keanna pressed play and the music started up once again.

_'I wish that this night would never be over_

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!'_

"I like this one." Akemi grinned.

"Same." Keanna agreed, nodding.

_'I don't wanna let a minute get away_

_Cause we got no time to lose_

_None of us are promised to see tomorrow_

_And what we do is ours to choose'_

"Well, that's slightly morbid." Jayden blinked.

"Least it's not creepy like the last song." Keanna shuddered.

_'Forget about the sunrise_

_Fight the sleep in your eyes_

_I don't wanna miss a second with you_

_Let's stay this way forever_

_It's only getting better if we want it to'_

"Awh, such a cute song... after the last one." Keanna smiled.

"Think it suits you and Freddie, huh?" Liam teased.

"Shut it, Liam." Keanna glared.

_'You know that I wish that this night would never be over_

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

__

It's so hard to think this could fade away

_But what goes up must come down_

_Why can't we just live life with no consequence_

_And always live in the now'_

"Meh, this song is boring." Jayden sighed.

"Shush it, mister." Keanna flailed.

_'Forget about the sunrise_

_Fight the sleep in your eyes_

_I don't wanna miss a second with you_

_Let's stay this way forever_

_It's only getting better if we want it to_

__

You know that I wish that this night would never be over

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

__

Oooooooooooo, yeahhhhhh, ooooooooo, yeaaahhhhhh

__

You know that I wish that this night would never be over

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never'_

"Well, that's the end of the song... Could anyone actually related to that?" Keanna asked as she paused the CD player.

"Not really," was the majority answer.

"Ah well, next song!" Keanna said and pressed play.


End file.
